criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bad Taste in One's Mouth
A Bad Taste in One's Mouth is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eighth case in A World Forgotten and the one hundred and ninety-seventh overall. It takes place as the second case in the Roaring Heights district of Ravenedge. Plot After a turbulent first investigation in Roaring Heights, Tobias suggested the team attend a party hosted to celebrate the opening of a new factory along the Thames. At the party, Lawrence accompanied the player while Charity mingled with guests. After a while, they were approached by a young girl, holding a half-empty wine glass. Lawrence then decreed that the girl shouldn't be drinking, but before the team could react, the girl started clutching her throat and fell to the floor, her life over. Heartbroken, Charity quickly shut down the party and told the pair to investigate. A sorrowful Lawrence, who kept thinking of his own daughters, tried to block his feelings by insisting they needed to work. They then discovered the girl to be thirteen-year-old orphan Olive Lear, before an unusually quiet Moira revealed she'd been required to autopsy many youngsters due to the harsh conditions, but it never got easier. They first suspected Deputy Mayor Josephine Caldwell, Hope's school bully Sheila Abernathy, and factory owner Patrice Evans. As Sienna and Antonio mourned the murder of the young girl, Hope told them that she'd done some digging into Olive's life and discovered that after Olive's parents died, she was forced to work in an illegal workhouse. Hope then directed them to the workhouse, where Charity and Tobias accompanied them. Lawrence, who was more determined than ever to find Olive's killer, and the player then questioned workhouse owner Declan O'Neill, known for working the children in the workhouse to the bone and forcing them into theft, and fellow workhouse orphan Andrew Summer (covered in soot), while the team shut the workhouse down. It was also discovered that Olive herself had been forced into thieving, with Josephine and Patrice admitting that Olive had pick-pocketed her at the market and that Olive was known for breaking into the factory respectively. Pedro further analysed the evidence and confessed that despite having no children of his own, he understood the importance of a young life. Back in the foyer, Lawrence, engrossed in the work, reviewed the case with the player. As Andrew had nowhere to go, Amethyst offered for him to stay in her study. Then, they heard Hope arguing outside. Outside the precinct, they found Sheila laughing at Hope and ridiculing her over the prank she pulled. When Hope tried to argue back, Sheila called her naïve, prompting Charity to enter outside. Charity, wanting to get Sheila away from her daughter, decreed that she could charge Sheila with disorderly conduct if she continued. A panicked Sheila soon went quiet and fled, prompting Charity and Hope to share a hug. It was also discovered that Andrew and Olive wanted to flee the workhouse, and that Declan beat Olive up with his cane after she told Josephine about the workhouse. Finally, Declan was arrested for the crime. Declan, when brought to the interrogation room, tried to deny the accusations and insisted the team just wanted to pin the crime on him. Lawrence then snapped and presented the evidence, demanding Declan confess. Knowing he had no way out, Declan broke and confessed that he did kill Olive, but she was never the intended target. He recounted how Olive stole from Josephine and when confronted on it, Olive panicked and told Josephine about the workhouse. As his workhouse was illegal as decreed by the city, Declan punished Olive and, equipped with poisonous herbs grown in his gardens, headed to the factory party to kill Josephine before she could shut his workhouse down. Declan then poisoned Josephine's wine glass when she wasn't looking and escaped. Olive, however, fled that night to the party for help. Using her usual tactic to break in, Olive entered the party to ask for help. However, she spotted the wine glass and wanted an escape from her reality. The young girl then started drinking Josephine's wine before seeing the team. As she ran to them for help in escaping the workhouse, the poison took effect and she fell to the floor, dead in a tragic turn of events. A determined Lawrence then handcuffed Declan. In court, an angered Judge Haddid sentenced Declan to life imprisonment for the murder of Olive Lear, the attempted murder of Josephine Caldwell, and for exploiting orphan children. Outside, Andrew (with Amethyst) thanked the pair for helping bring peace to Olive. Then, Hope approached in a panic and begged for help. Charity then asked Hope to calm down, and after stead breaths, Hope revealed that she'd been looking for any of Olive's possessions for the funeral when she spotted a figure working on the line. Hope then revealed she couldn't bring herself to say and asked the pair to investigate. Lawrence and the player then hurried to the factory once more where they found Sheila's bloody corpse missing a heart, her dead body working on the line. Confused how this was possible, they sent the body to Draco. Draco, who jested that the murder was a work of art, detailed that Sheila was first struck down by a blunt instrument before her heart was carefully removed. He then also detailed that Sheila's body was rigged with mechanical parts in order to make her body move, which Cornelius confirmed matched J.O.S.H.'s parts. The pair also recovered Sheila's beating heart in an ornately decorated box, which Draco confirmed matched the Heartbreaker's modus operandi. The team then worked out that the Heartbreaker had struck again after twenty years, first dismantling J.O.S.H. for the parts needed for the murders. Meanwhile, Amethyst accompanied Andrew in speaking to Antonio and the player. Antonio then greeted the child playfully, prompting Andrew to confess that he'd lost his toy boat and couldn't sleep without it. Antonio then told Andrew not to worry and he and the player headed back to the workhouse. After finding the toy smashed to pieces, Antonio insisted they had to repair it and the duo set to work on his narrowboat. They then repaired the toy and Antonio also crafted a mock sailing certificate for the child. Andrew and Amethyst then joined the pair on the riverboat where Andrew thanked the pair happily, revealing he'd never been on a boat before. Antonio then suggested the four take a trip on his narrowboat. Afterwards, Sienna approached Antonio and asked him if he wanted children. Antonio then confessed that he'd always wanted a family, but circumstances got in the way. When he asked the same question back, Sienna responded she'd never had a maternal instinct, saying she'd probably be a bad mother anyways. Back in the foyer, Amethyst insisted that Olive's murder had shown her life was too short, and that once she'd found a home for Andrew, she'd visit her sister back in France. Lawrence then revealed that he was glad they could bring peace to Olive and admitted the murder made him think of his own daughters. A pragmatic Charity then insisted that they still had work to do now that the Heartbreaker was back. She then suggested they speak to retired police investigator Malcolm P. Farnsworth, who led the Heartbreaker investigation twenty years ago. Summary Victim *'Olive Lear' (found poisoned at the party) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Wine' Killer *'Declan O'Neill' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect knows nursery rhymes. *The suspect eats radish. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect knows nursery rhymes. *The suspect eats radish. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect knows nursery rhymes. *The suspect eats radish. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect knows nursery rhymes. *The suspect eats radish. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows nursery rhymes. *The suspect eats radish. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks wine. *The killer knows nursery rhymes. *The killer eats radish. *The killer wears a gold pin. *The killer is middle-aged. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Factory Party. (Clues: Victim's Body, Drinks Crate, Torn Invitation, City Map) *Examine Torn Invitation. (Result: Josephine's Invite; New Suspect; Josephine Caldwell) *Interrogate Josephine on the young girl's murder. *Examine City Map. (Result: Circled Location) *Analyze Circled Location. (06:00:00; New Crime Scene: Industrial Alleyway) *Investigate Industrial Alleyway. (Clues: Choker, Faded Plaque) *Examine Choker. (Result: Embroidery; New Suspect: Sheila Abernathy) *Confront Sheila on the choker found on the crime scene. *Examine Faded Plague. (Result: Plaque Dedication) *Analyze Plaque Dedication. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Patrice Evans) *Inform Patrice of the murder at the party. *Examine Drinks Crate. (Result: Poison Vial) *Analyze Poison Vial. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows nursery rhymes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Illegal Workhouse. (Clues: Top Hat, Bandage, Silver Object) *Examine Top Hat. (Result: D O'NEILL; New Suspect: Declan O'Neill) *Confront Declan for running the workhouse. (Attribute: Declan drinks wine) *Examine Bandage. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Andrew Summer) *Ask Andrew about Olive. (Attribute: Andrew knows nursery rhymes) *Examine Silver Object. (Result: Hair Clip) *Analyze Hair Clip. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats radish; New Crime Scene: Wooden Crates) *Investigate Wooden Crates. (Clues: Golden Pieces, Faded Poster) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Earring) *Confront Josephine about why her earring was in Olive's hideout. (Attribute: Josephine drinks wine, knows nursery rhymes, and eats radish) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Barred Notice) *Speak to Patrice about banning Olive from the factory. (Attribute: Patrice drinks wine, knows nursery rhymes, and eats radish) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Sheila on arguing with Hope. (Attribute: Sheila drinks wine, knows nursery rhymes, and eats radish; New Crime Scene: Workhouse Beds) *Investigate Workhouse Beds. (Clues: Faded Drawing, Declan's Cane) *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Childhood Drawing) *Analyze Childhood Drawing. (05:00:00) *Speak to Andrew about wanting to flee with Olive. (Attribute: Andrew eats radish) *Examine Declan's Cane. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: DNA Match Identified) *Confront Declan over beating Olive with the cane. (Attribute: Declan knows nursery rhymes and eats radish) *Investigate Factory Line. (Clues: Pouch, Nursery Book) *Examine Pouch. (Result: Herbs) *Analyze Herbs. (08:30:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold pin) *Examine Nursery Book. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is middle-aged) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to How to be a Heartbreaker (2/6). (No stars) How to be a Heartbreaker (2/6) *Find out what's worrying Hope. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Factory Line. (Clue: Moving Corpse, Factory Tools) *Analyze Moving Corpse. (15:00:00) *Examine Factory Tools. (Result: Ticking Box) *Examine Ticking Box. (Result: Beating Heart) *Analyze Beating Heart. (09:00:00) *See how you can help Andrew. (Reward: Captain's Costume) *Investigate Workhouse. (Clue: Floorboard) *Examine Floorboard. (Result: Hidden Compartment [Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Toy Boat) *Analyze Sailing Certificate. (06:00:00) *Return the toy to Andrew. (New Quasi-Suspect: Antonio Rivera) *Go with Sienna to speak with Antonio. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Roaring Heights